


A Guide to Crowley by Aziraphale (for Aziraphale's Eyes Only)

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema and Newt hace a snake and Crowley HATES it, Aziraphale keeps a book, Crowley actually hates oysters, Crowley pretends to not be crying, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, his likes and dislikes, it's about Crowley, likes and dislikes, some of this happened in canon, the book starts at 1800 and works all the way to modern times, these boys are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: While cleaning up Crowley finds a book that Aziraphale is writing. When he reads it he realizes it's about him, all of his likes and dislikes for the past 6000 years. He reads it.'Crowley wasn’t snooping, honest, he wasn’t. The book had been on the bed and he was being a good partner by setting the book back into the nightstand drawer, where he knew Aziraphale kept it. If it happened to fall open then… well, that’s just what happened. He stopped, looking it over. He recognized Aziraphale’s handwriting, but he didn’t know the angel had been writing a book.'
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 305





	A Guide to Crowley by Aziraphale (for Aziraphale's Eyes Only)

**Author's Note:**

> Like literally everything I write this idea is the brain child of myself and my friend Sophia!

Crowley wasn’t _snooping_ , honest, he wasn’t. The book had been on the bed and he was being a good partner by setting the book back into the nightstand drawer, where he knew Aziraphale kept it. If it happened to fall open then… well, that’s just what happened. He stopped, looking it over. He recognized Aziraphale’s handwriting, but he didn’t know the angel had been writing a book. Crowley once again picked up the book to look it over. It was quite old, but obviously well cared for.

The first entry was from 1800 when Aziraphale opened the bookshop. He wasn’t sure when it was written, but it seemed like it was after the run-in with Gabriel. That was one of Crowley’s favorite memories, aside from the fact that he had been too close to losing Aziraphale. Across the top of the page was scrawled: 'What I Know'. Below that there were a few written lines. The first one said ‘Cares for children’. It didn’t go into more detail that, and Crowley wondered where the angel ever got an idea like that. This book was old, and he knew he'd been more vocal about how he cared for children recently, but in the past? His eyebrows furrowed together, “Oh,” He said out loud, “The Ark.” He still believed firmly that killing kids wasn’t okay. Moments like that made him glad that he had questioned the Almighty. He quickly moved to the next line, not wanting to dwell too much on his fall.

The next one was, ‘Does not like oysters’. Crowley smiled, just a little bit because he had _hated_ those oysters. The texture was weird, they tasted like eating straight salt. The best part of that had been going out with Aziraphale, who had successfully tempted Crowley. He’s pretty sure that was the first moment he was able to put a label to the butterflies he’d been feeling when he looked at the angel. There was also, ‘Does not like horses’.

The last line on that page said ‘Enjoys savory crepes, not sweet ones’. That one was easy for Crowley to identify, it had been after he’d gotten Aziraphale from the Bastille. The bastard was always getting himself in trouble but… Crowley didn’t mind so much. It just meant he got to be the one to rescue the angel when things went sideways. Like they often did.

Crowley continued to go through the book. The amount of information on each page varied. Some only had one sentence, others were crammed to the point they moved to the next page. There was a page that was just 'DUCKS’ in all capital letters and underlined. He knew by now that this notebook was Aziraphale’s way of keeping track of him, the things he liked and disliked. It was odd to think that someone cared so much for him.

As he moved through the years Aziraphale’s handwriting and way of speaking changed, as did the tool with which he wrote. Not that much, but enough for Crowley to notice it. It was endearing.

A little way in, there were two pages right beside each other that were full of colors, it had been started a long time ago, slowly being added to over the years. One was colors he liked, the other not so much. There were a few that were on both pages having been crossed off on one and added to the other. Light purple, green, and yellow were on the 'dislikes' side and had been for a very long time. The 'likes' side had red, black, blue, and white. In parenthesis around blue and white it said '(but not in clothing)'. Crowley was starting to get emotional as he read all of these things. It was just so hard for him to believe that someone could care this much about him. There were even notes about the way he dressed, though the ones from outdated times all had '(out of fashion according to Crowley)' by them.

There was a note on the day he got the Bentley, ‘He got one of those cars today. I think they're atrocious but he seems quite taken by them’.

Things took a really interesting turn around WWII. Aziraphale had started dating the entries, but Crowley didn’t need the date to know exactly what was being talked about. The entry read, ‘Somehow figured out I was in the church and came to help me. He says he doesn’t like it when I tell him he’s nice but I know he’s lying. Likes being told he's good?’. At the very bottom of the page, scrawled in very quick and messy writing was ‘I care very deeply about him’. Crowley’s heart swelled.

After that the likes and dislikes got different. It was specific restaurants (‘He liked the Ritz but didn’t eat… I think he likes to watch me’), and wines he enjoyed or hated (‘He gagged when trying the wine I’d been saving. Poor boy’). It was list after list of things he and Aziraphale had enjoyed together after their time in WWII. There was another note about the Bentley, ‘He likes the Bentley still but does not like how it’s always playing ‘Queen’’. Several entries later (so years, if Crowley is assuming correctly, and he vaguely remembers the occasion Aziraphale is writing about), it says, ‘We went for a drive today, the Bentley played, ‘Crazy Little Thing Called Love’. Crowley seemed mad, maybe he doesn’t like the song?’. Then there was a note underneath that one, in smaller print that read, ‘I have recently learned he does like that song, just not when the Bentley is trying to ‘out him’’. Crowley remembered that conversation, it happened only a couple months ago. It was the most recent amendment in the notes that were a few decades old. As they got closer to the time of Armageddon, again, things changed.

'Doesn't like Hell... or Heaven. I don't blame him.'

'Likes dolphins and whales (big brains).'

‘Crowley takes care of the garden for me most of the time. She spends a lot of time here. I think she mentioned her own plants once. Likes: gardening and plants’

‘I watched her with Warlock, she’s very good at caring for kids. Likes: kids.’

‘She hates Warlock’s father, the mother is okay.’

The rest were filled with little things from their dates (that’s what they were, looking back on them) that Aziraphale had noticed: He gravitates more towards roses than any other flower, he’ll stop and help a child who's fallen and scraped their knee. That had happened a few times. Once, a little boy was running through the park, tripped, and fell right in front of the two of them. He started wailing at the top of his lungs, and within a second Crowley had been there, “You poor boy,” he said gently, discreetly running his hand over the boy’s knee to make the scrape go away while mending the clothes. He helped him to his feet once the boy had stopped crying, “Look!” Crowley gasped, pointing to his leg, “There isn’t anything there at all! Must be a miracle,” He smoothed the boy’s hair down, “Go on now, find your mother,” He had said gently. The boy sniffed once more, wiped his nose on his sleeve before whispering, ‘Fanks’ and running off.

The list continued, things like what foods he liked and disliked when he did eat (‘He won’t even try sushi’). Then, again, after the Apocalypse, the information changed and this time it had Crowley blushing deeply. Aziraphale had learned so much about him in such a short amount of time. Then again, he was only expanding on a list that was 6000 years old.

The night they kissed for the first time the entry was, 'Likes to kiss me. Likes this a lot.' After that there were entries like: ‘Melts when I kiss below his ear.', ‘Isn’t a fan of compliments about how he looks (unless it’s how he’s dressed). Will continue to work on this.’, ‘Likes dresses and doing her makeup’. ‘Enjoys praises’ was underlined multiple times, like ‘DUCKS’ had been in the beginning. Under ‘enjoys praises’ was ‘Can get him to do things for me if I praise him’ and, beside that was, ‘Do not overdo this, is for emergencies and watching him blush only’.

There were a few other things that were from only the past few months. Ones like, ‘Likes heat lamps and also being a snake’, ‘blushes when I smile at something he said, likes my smile?’, ‘Like rubber ducks (has a collection)'. _Wait._ Wait. How did Aziraphale know about that? Crowley had it hidden at his own apartment, there was no way the angel could have found it. He frowned a little, obviously, at some point, he had. It wasn’t like Crowley was embarrassed, not really. He had one of the first rubber ducks, and after that he collected one every year. He liked the way they changed from year to year and got more creative over time.

Then there was ‘HATES Anathema and Newt’s snake’. Just the mere mention of it made Crowley bristle. That snake was a _menace_ , and no one but he could hear it! It was always making fun of Crowley’s clothes and calling him a ‘fake snake’. He even went on to say things about Aziraphale! It was the worst of the worst when it came to snakes. He wished Anathema and Newt would return it to get something else, maybe a stupid lizard or dumb fish. Immediately after the snake entry was; ‘Hates people being rude (to me)’. Crowley had complained about that snake’s manners the whole way home, mentioned how rude it had been, especially about Aziraphale. He supposed the angel picked up on that. But it was infuriating! Crowley loved Aziraphale and that sorry excuse of a reptile was running it's mouth for no good reason! If Aziraphale had been able to hear he would be devastated. As it was, the angel had a hard time accepting that he was enough.

Crowley knew that Aziraphale had issues accepting that he was worthy of love that didn’t come from the Almighty. Love from Heaven, and even from Her, was natural, it… just was. The idea that Crowley _chose_ to love him was a difficult thing for Aziraphale to come to grips with. That’s why the last entry, the one from the night before, made Crowley’s heart beat faster. It simply said, ‘He loves me’.

Crowley was dying. This is what sitting on the sun felt like, this was… he didn’t know. He wanted to squirm and blush and hide and- _fuck,_ he was _crying._ This was all too much, the idea that Aziraphale had been keeping track of everything he liked and disliked for the past 6000 years was just… it was overwhelming. He roughly wiped his eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears down his cheeks. Of course, that was the time Azirapahle picked to walk into their room.

“My dear, what’s wrong? Are you crying?”

Crowley jumped, slamming the book shut, “Ngk! _No!”_ He wiped his eyes hard again, turning his head away from Aziraphale, eyes slipping closed to try to stop the angel from seeing that he was, in fact, crying. The angel probably couldn’t see that Crowley was holding the book just yet and sat down beside him, “Why are you crying?” He whispered, looking so concerned and worried for him that it made Crowley feel awful for having read the book in the first place.

Instead of answering, Crowley grit his teeth, roughly wiped his eyes again, and set the book in Aziraphale’s lap, “I didn’t mean to read it, angel, but it…” He sighed, “I’m sorry.” He looked away.

Aziraphale looked at the book for a moment, before he started drumming his fingers across the cover, “It’s okay,” He kissed his cheek, “What did you think of it?”

“It was… it was good.” Crowley choked out. He wasn’t really crying anymore, but his throat felt like it was closing in on himself, “I liked it.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Aziraphale moved. It was like the shattering of glass, the moment had been so tense. He grabbed the pen he had sitting on the nightstand, then flicked through the notebook until he got to the last page he wrote on. Under ‘He loves me’ he wrote the date and, ‘Likes: this book’.

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing this. It was so much fun! I struggled with the tags a bit, so if I should add anything lmk! 
> 
> As always, if you liked it leave a kudos and comment! I love hearing from y'all!


End file.
